


For the Win

by flippyspoon



Series: Keyed Up [2]
Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, kitchen hijinx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippyspoon/pseuds/flippyspoon
Summary: They won.





	For the Win

“Yeah! Suck it, Wabash!” 

Steve heard Billy’s shout across the parking lot and he snorted a laugh. Billy could be a poor loser but that was nothing compared to when he won. Hawkins High was victorious, having just beat a particularly bitter rival, and cars pulled out amongst continued cheers, pom-poms waving out of windows as the melancholy Wabash kids boarded their bus and slinked away.

He saw Billy’s head turn and they caught each other’s gaze across the lot. 

There’d been an electricity between them through the whole game that made them both play like superstars. It had even seemed like the crowd was as turned on as they were, the way they stomped their feet and screamed every time Steve or Billy made a basket. At the buzzer, kids poured down from the bleachers and crowded around them but Billy and Steve were only staring at each other, eyes locked, Billy’s tongue wagging. Steve had grinned at him, sweaty and getting hard from some combination of what he’d promised Billy should they win and the excitement.

He knew Billy’s parents weren’t in the crowd and his weren’t either, which was kind of sad and also made him like Billy more.

“Harrington!” Billy said, dodging cars, still in his shorts and jersey. “Hey-”

“My parents are in Chicago,” Steve said, jogging up to him, his duffle hanging off his shoulder.

Somebody honked and screamed, “WAY TO GO, KING STEVE!”

Steve ignored it and pushed his hair back, licking his lips. 

Billy’s voice dropped a few octaves when he said, “Let’s take your car.”

The car doors shut and Steve smelled Billy’s sweat and cologne and he blew through his mouth. “Damn.”

“You nervous about your little promise, Harrington?” Billy said, leering at him.

“Fuck no, dude,” Steve said, glancing over his shoulder as he pulled out with a lurch. “I’m just trying to drive with a boner.”

Billy laughed and Steve abruptly felt a hand on his thigh and he groaned, gripping the wheel. “Well, _that’s_ not helping.”

Billy continued to not help all the way to Loch Nora, his hand slowly sliding up and up Steve’s leg before he leaned over and nibbled on an earlobe.

“Jesus,” Steve breathed, swerving a bit on the road. “You want to get us killed?”

“You’re good,” Billy mumbled and took Steve’s earlobe between his teeth until Steve whimpered and he let go. 

Billy palmed Steve’s crotch and Steve pushed his hand away. “Love to, but I will crash the car, jackass.”

“Amateur,” Billy said.

“Fuck you!”

Steve very nearly hit his parent’s second car when he pulled up in the driveway. He’d definitely left skidmarks. 

“Are you weird about kissing?” Steve said, yanking his keys out of the ignition.

It was an awkward question to ask probably. But he’d rather be direct than disappointed if he leaned in and got shutdown.

“Huh?” Billy just looked confused.

“I’ve fucked around with a couple guys before...” Steve said as they grabbed their bags. They got out of the Beamer, both in a rush, and he walked around to face Billy who was gawking at him, perhaps surprised that Steve had ever touched a dick. “And they’re always really weird about kissing. Like a blow-job is fine but heaven forbid our mouths touch because _that_ would be too crazy or something so-”

Billy shoved him up against the Beamer and his eyes were dark as he leaned in and kissed Steve intently, fisting his jersey. Steve got his bearings, a little dizzied, and kissed back, giving Billy what he had more than once (a little embarrassingly) described as The Harrington Special (although he supposed it could not be that embarrassing as he was considered probably the best kisser at Hawkins High). He reached up to tip Billy’s head a little to the side and went to work on Billy’s top lip, sucking on it, teasing, and feeling Billy getting lost in it until Steve surprised him, touching his tongue to Billy’s and pulling back again then touching them together, pulling him closer. He licked at the bit of stubble under Billy’s mouth, delighting in the rough bristle of it. He bit his bottom lip before licking it and kissing him again softly, once, twice.... Billy fell against him and Steve chuckled, nuzzling his nose.

“Good answer,” Steve whispered.

“ _Fuck_ , can you kiss,” Billy muttered. Steve laughed and pushed him back, grabbing his hand to drag him into the house.

“You want a beer?” Steve dropped his keys and his duffle on the side table in the foyer and kicked off his shoes. He watched Billy drop his bag by his and glance around the place, an eyebrow rising slightly.

“Sure.”

In the kitchen Steve grabbed two cans of beer from the fridge and, smiling to himself, a Phillips-head screwdriver hanging out in the utensil drawer.

“Shotgun em’?” Steve said.

“Hell yeah.” Billy hopped up to sit on the end of the kitchen island and his shoes thunked to the floor as he kicked them off. Steve handed him his beer and held his horizontally, stabbing it quick with the screwdriver and he waited for Billy to do his before they both held them up to their mouths and popped the tabs, laughing a little as the beer flowed. Steve reached over and squeezed Billy’s crotch and he snorted, foamy beer dribbling around his mouth and down his chin, but his eyes were bright as he kicked at Steve with socked feet. They drained their beers in seconds and Steve tossed his can in the sink and slapped Billy’s out of his hand, ignoring the clatter of it as he stepped between Billy’s legs and yanked him forward by his jersey to kiss him again and press his hands to the chiseled chest that quivered under his fingers beneath the thin synthetic material. 

Billy’s legs wrapped around Steve’s waist and Steve licked at Billy’s neck, feeling hands tugging at his hair as he tasted sweat and skin and drops of beer sliding down his throat. “You really sitting your sweaty ass on my mom’s sparkling kitchen counter, Hargrove?” Steve said, and yanked the strap of his jersey down to bite his shoulder.

“Yeah,” Billy murmured.

“Good. Can’t stand my mother.” He pushed Billy’s jersey up his chest and barely waited for him to take it off and throw it over his shoulder before he started laying kisses on every inch of newly exposed skin, his hands sliding down to Billy’s thighs, creeping up under the shorts.

“Shit,” Billy mumbled, tugging at Steve’s hair again. “I’m so fucking glad we won.”

Steve looked at him in surprise and reached up to pull Billy’s lip down with his thumb. “That’s so cute. You really think you wouldn’t be here if we’d lost?”

Billy bit his thumb and grinned at that and his eyes were smiling too and Steve thought, _Well, this might be a thing_. He realized he was very happy about that. He kissed Billy, now tasting deliciously of beer and pushed him down so he lay back on the counter and it was fun--more fun than Steve could remember having had in ages--to tease him under his shorts, fingers pressing along the cut of his briefs and feeling how they swelled because Billy was hard. Steve rubbed his hand over Billy’s erection and felt it grow yet bigger.

“Harrington, c’mon,” Billy breathed, and his head thumped on the counter. 

Steve buried his face in Billy’s crotch, smelling him, feeling absolutely filthy, and slid his hands back down Billy’s thighs down to his calves, pressing his fingers into tensing muscles.

“Told you I’d blow you,” Steve said, mouthing at him. “Didn’t say how long I’d take.”

“Fuckin’ tease.”

“Uh huh.” Steve abruptly yanked the shorts down and bit his lip, contemplating the thick outline of Billy’s hard cock barely contained by his too-tight briefs. “You have nice legs,” Steve mumbled, and sank his teeth into a thigh, following with his tongue.

Billy responded with something along the lines of: “Nyyugh!”

Steve sucked love bites on the inside of Billy’s thighs until a foot twisted to gently kick his butt and he pulled Billy’s briefs down slowly, enjoying the way Billy squirmed as they brushed his erection. Billy’s cock, pink and thick, lay back against his stomach. He had a dusting of blonde hair there and Steve raked his nails through it with one hand and took Billy in the other, tongue kissing the head, stroking him gently.

Billy’s ass squeaked on the counter as he moved and Steve chuckled, the vibration through his mouth making Billy moan a little. His swirled his tongue around, taking Billy down a bit deeper.

“ _Steeeeve_ ,” Billy said, his voice low. He gripped the counter with both hands and fucked into Steve’s mouth and Steve, feeling high on victory and a countertop covered in wanton Hargrove, felt generous enough to let him. “God…”

Steve curled his arms around Billy’s thighs and tugged him forward and he slid down the counter a little. He took Billy’s cock in yet deeper, and fought to relax his throat until he was tearing up and coughing, beery drool dripping from his mouth as he breathed in through his nose, trying not to gag.

“Holy shit,” Billy mumbled, his voice cracking all over the place as he looked down at Steve. “You look like...Fuck…” He threw his head back again and it thumped on the counter. “ _Ow_. Ah...”

Steve was rock hard himself and he pressed against the counter and hummed around Billy, hugging his thighs tight, and then Billy came with no warning and there was a warm little gush of salty cum in Steve’s throat. He had to let Billy go so as not to choke to death it seemed like, tears streaming down his cheeks and a thread of saliva still connecting them as Billy came a little more spattering his legs until Steve let a thigh go and wiped his mouth on his arm, cum and drool dripping down his neck. He stroked Billy through his orgasm, listening to him whine and whimper. 

He left a kiss on the head of Billy’s cock and laid it down gently, patting his thigh. “Yeah, I have jizz in my dose,” Steve said thickly.

Billy burst out laughing and slapped a hand to his mouth, naked and debauched on Deborah Harrington’s immaculate kitchen island. “Oh my _God_ , Harrington.”

Steve grabbed a paper towel and blew his nose. “ _Ugh_.”

“I’m gonna die,” Billy wheezed, still guffawing behind him. 

“Could’ve given me a little warning!” Steve said, and blew his nose one more time and wiped his mouth again and rubbed his eyes. He slapped Billy’s shoulder. 

“Sorry,” Billy rasped. “I didn’t really have any warning. Your mouth is fucking magic.” 

“You’re not the first to say it,” Steve said, feeling rather smug. 

Billy sat up and bit his lip, his briefs were down around his knees and he hopped down to pull them up.

“You want me to return the favor there, hot stuff?” Billy said, smacking Steve’s ass.

“Yeah, eventually,” Steve said. He was nervous suddenly and threw open a drawer looking for his mom’s secret stash of cigarettes. Fucking Virginia Slims and a silver lighter. He lit up and took a drag. Billy was squinting at him.

“Eventually?”

“Well…” Steve took another drag and offered the cigarette to Billy, who made a disgusted face at it before taking it reluctantly. “I know I said, I’d just blow you if we won. But, ya know... my parents aren’t gonna be home for a while. We could like… hang out. I dunno.” He looked around the kitchen as if for inspiration and bounced on his feet. “”Go for a swim, shoot the shit. Fuck around too, of course. Ya know…. If you want to.”

“You like me, Harrington?” Billy said. He stuck the Virginia Slim in his mouth, which looked faintly ridiculous, and rested his hands on Steve’s hips. He was grinning, looking so cocky and Steve almost hated him for it except that Billy looked so genuinely happy too at the prospect of being liked that he really didn’t.

“Well...you do give a nice massage,” Steve said, taking the cigarette back. He took a drag and blew smoke out the side of his mouth.

“I’ll tell ya something,” Billy said, and he kissed Steve once. “I _am_  usually weird about kissing.” He pulled away and looked at Steve with questioning puppy eyes and it was such a strange and sweet look on Billy Hargrove that Steve spaced out for a second before he realized what Billy had said and kissed him back.

Steve felt like he was floating as Billy kissed him so softly and he had a fleeting thought that none of this might have happened if he hadn’t been so keyed up about Wabash.

“I’m starting to like Wabash, ya know,” Steve said against Billy’s lips.

“Fuckin’ love Wabash,” Billy said, and threw his arms around Steve’s neck.


End file.
